


Movie Night

by awesominin



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, aka me being whipped for yoshi, dodam and mashikyu being calm, hajeongwoo also being cuddly, jaesahi being cuddly, junghwan being a salty babie, junghwan fell asleep-, sukhoon being scared AF, yoshi being a good hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesominin/pseuds/awesominin
Summary: Junghwan couldn’t sleep. Now, it wasn’t something uncommon. Everybody has those days. It wasn’t because of the noise in the living room. Definitely not. He was definitely not salty that his hyungs wouldn’t let him watch an R rated movie with them, even though Jeongwoo and Haruto were only a year older, yet they got to watch. Yep, not salty AT ALL.OrJunghwan being a salty babie
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto, So Junghwan/ Kanemoto Yoshinori - Platonic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hwannies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwannies/gifts).



Junghwan couldn’t sleep. Now, it wasn’t something uncommon. Everybody has those days. It wasn’t because of the noise in the living room. Definitely not. He was definitely not salty that his hyungs wouldn’t let him watch an R rated movie with them, even though Jeongwoo and Haruto were only a year older, yet they got to watch. Yep, not salty AT ALL. 

\--

“Guys!” Junkyu had yelled into the dorm. Treasure was relaxing after their last performance. “Let’s watch a movie!” Junkyu had proposed. “What movie?” someone asked. “The Conjuring!” The suggestion made the rest of the members either begin agreeing or disagreeing or not caring. In other words, the rest of the members agreed, Hyunsuk, Jihoon, and Haruto disagreeing, and Asahi not caring. “Wait a minute! What rating is it?” Hyunsuk’s voice cut through all the disagreeing and agreeing and not caring. “It’s rated R, hyung,” Jaehyuk excitedly said. Once the words left the chaotic boy’s mouth, everyone, including Haruto and Jeongwoo, turned to look at Junghwan. “We can watch it,” Jihoon slowly said, “if Junghwan doesn’t watch it.” This caused a protest to tumble out of Junghwan’s mouth. “What?! If Jeongwoo and Haruto hyung can, why can’t I?!” “Because you are a baby, Hwannie~” Jeongwoo teased. Before a fight happened between the two Iksan boys, Doyoung stepped in. “C’mon Junghwan, take one for the team!” 

\--

So that’s how Junghwan ended up lying in bed, being a very salty baby. Sighing, he rolled out of bed to see if he could sneakily watch with them. He opened the door slowly, careful not to attract any attention from his hyungs and began crawling. The side of the couch faced Junghwan’s room. From where he could see, Yoshi sat on the left of the couch, nearest to where he was crawling, and Jaehyuk and Asahi cuddled on the other side of the couch, probably asleep. Sat on the floor were Jihoon, Hyunsuk, Doyoung, Yedam, Junkyu and Mashiho. Haruto and Jeongwoo were both asleep in front of the TV, cuddling. Hyunsuk was holding a pillow and practically vibrating every 10 seconds. Jihoon was no better. He had opted to hide behind Hyunsuk which, by the way, was not a good idea. The other four were just enjoying the movie(Hyunsuk and Jihoon can’t relate). Junkyu and Yedam were expressionless while watching. Mashiho and Doyoung were leaning on Junkyu and Yedam’s shoulders, respectively. He crept over to the couch, hoping not to trip over anything. But of course, he had to be clumsy and stumble off the corner of the carpet. 

Junghwan froze where he was and waited. No one seemed to be paying attention. No one except Yoshi. The older man turned his head in Junghwan’s direction and immediately spotted him. Curse his sharp hearing! But instead of getting the rest of the members attention, Yoshi smiled and opened his blanket he had, beckoning Junghwan to join him. His face broke into a grin as he jumped onto the couch and cuddled with his oldest Japanese hyung. Junghwan’s jump onto the couch scared both Hyunsuk and Jihoon, causing them to scream and vibrate. Junghwan giggled and snuggled into Yoshi. The Japanese began playing with the younger’s hair. Junghwan leaned into his hyung’s hand and began to feel sleepy. And before long, Junghwan had fallen asleep. Yoshi smiled and pressed a light kiss onto Junghwan’s head. “Sleep well, our super king cow baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello 🙃!! This work is for a friend of mine, HWANNIES!!! go check out her work!! I hope you guys enjoyed the work !! Stan treasure!!


End file.
